Alive and Forgotten
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Moses is now in his seventies and begins to recall the kindness of one man who truly loved him and saved him from slavery.


**Wasn't supposed to do this one yet but oh well!**

**Summary: An old man in his seventies, Moses recalls the kindness of a young man named Ramses and how the man managed to save him from a few slave traders. A journey into the past of Moses and Ramses, two young males who were determined to find love with someone and are soon fated with each other.**

**Warning: Contains shounen-ai boy love fluffiness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of Egypt.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue~<strong>_

_Another coughing fit got Moses up before he wanted to be and he found himself staring at the face of another old man. He had been lying in bed for most of the night and was now just waking up. His white and grey beard had cushioned half of his face against the rock-like pillow that had been made with very little efforts. The man across from him was Ramses; a man who had saved his life so many times but one time in particular. Thinking back to the time that he had first met the other man, Moses took a trip down memory lane._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fifty years ago~<strong>_

The heat sizzled against Moses' skin as he was hit over the back of the head again while walking behind a couple of camels and their riders. There was a man walking behind him, holding a staff with one hand and holding onto the reigns of a camel with the other hand. They had been walking for four days straight and only the men handling Moses were eating and drinking the supplies while letting their hostage, Moses, starve to death. They had only taken the young man because of his value of being young and strong. But these days and in these hotter parts of the world, it was hard to find buyers who were willing to take a few minutes to stop.

"Don't stop in your tracks, boy!" The word boy got Moses upset for he was no boy he was a young man now. He was twenty years old and had been treated like dirt since he was a child. His parents were nowhere to be found and sooner or later he found himself serving people with weird needs and now…he was here in the desert walking to God only knew where.

"You can't damage the goods." The leader of the group of these people, Japori, had gotten plenty of money in exchange for the lives of the people he sold. Moses was the next in line.

Although Japori was rather patient with people when dealing with living things, he wasn't at all very nice to Moses. He hardly allowed either of his men or Moses for that matter, to stop. He pushed the group forward as though he were marching into war. Moses was too thirsty to walk anymore and soon fell over his own two feet. The man that was walking behind him, Darwishi, was a man who loved nothing more then to see others suffer. For what reason he had to be traveling with three people who only sold things and people alike, was beyond Moses.

Japori stopped his camel from going any further and instructed the others to do the same with just his look alone. Up ahead, a man traveling on his own camel was headed right for them. Moses, still lying on the ground, noticed the camels stopped and looked up from the sandy ground. His head was spinning and he was seeing double of everything but he knew he wasn't dreaming when he saw that someone was riding on the back of a camel towards them.

Darwishi grabbed Moses by his hair and yanked him up off the ground and held his arms behind his back. If the man coming towards them was looking for a slave, perhaps it would be their lucky day. Moses was too weak to move anywhere after four days of walking and he was sure the person would not want someone so weak and tired for a slave.

The man on the other camel smiled politely to the traders and got off his camel. He was not so much taller then Moses and he wore a white cloth around his head to keep the sun off of him. His chest was covered with fine jewelry and golden bracelets were clasped tightly around his wrists and upper arms. His back was draped with a red, silk cloth that blew with the wind and it was sewn to a gold plate that hung around his neck.

"Gentlemen, for what honor do I have the pleasure of greeting you fine young men so far out of Egypt?" His voice was calm and sure.

"Ah! We bring gifts to sell! Would like to see what we have?" As if on cue, Darwishi took hold of Moses' hands and shoved the man forward.

The man looked at Moses as though he were an animal and began to inspect him. He put a hand to his chin thoughtfully and looked Moses over. "How old is this man?" Moses didn't care who he was sold to as long as he could get his face in some water he was fine with anything.

"He is in his twenties, sir, though some claim him to be a bit _younger." _ Moses wasn't sure what Japori was trying to tell the man, either he would say he was a slave or not, he knew people didn't like to guess at what he was saying.

"How much do you want for him?" Darwishi and Japori both smiled nasty smiles.

"Well he's young and is very strong against hot days like today. How about giving us your camel?" Japori suggested and allowed Darwishi to cut the ropes and let Moses free.

The man looked back at his camel and then at the men. How was he supposed to get back to the city then? "It's a deal." The man took Moses off Darwishi's hands and pulled the young man along. They left the man's camel behind so that either Japori or Darwishi could collect it as promised.

Moses was not content knowing the man would not have a camel or be able to give him a ride if he happened to pass out. But the man did not seem too worried by not having a camel at all. Instead he looked more confident and positive. "What is your name?" The man asked Moses as they climbed up a steep cliff of sand.

"They call me Moses, sire…" Moses was too exhausted to talk anymore but he would have to since he had been sold.

"Moses, you say? Well, Moses, I'll be happy to say, you're free!" Moses stopped walking and looked at the man. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry for joy.

"Free, sire?" The man smiled and nodded and he let go of Moses' hand.

Moses didn't believe what was being said. Had the man really freed him? "May I ask for your name, sir?" The man smiled again and said his name aloud for anyone to hear. "I am Ramses! Moses, would you like to live with me? I'll treat you like a prince!" Ramses seemed to be in high spirits.

'He looks so…pretty and shiny.' Wait a minute, what was he thinking? The guy just bought him with a camel and now he was saying he was free!

"What's wrong? Don't you want to be free from being a slave?" The man's smile faded away and Moses saw a whole other side to happy person he saw earlier.

"I do but…It's not right to force someone to leave. Ramses, you seem to be in much more trouble then I. Something is worrying you are it not?" Moses asked Ramses as the man looked out over the sandy dunes of the desert.

"Who said anything about forcing anybody? You have my permission to leave. Die in this desert for all that I care!" Ramses trudged off through small hills of sand and left Moses stranded and wondering what had gone wrong.

'Does this mean he is being troubled?' Moses thought to himself as he raced after Ramses as much as he tried.

But with the sun and the heat and excess sweat that poured off of him like faucets of water, Moses was finding a hard time just breathing aside from keeping his balance up. Ramses heard the collapsing sound of something falling over and looked back to see that Moses had fallen from being so over heated.

Ramses chuckled to himself and went over to Moses' body and casually lifted the man off the desert sand, he then proceeded to carrying the weakened man to the city just across the hills. It wasn't as far as Ramses had though he had come. Ramses wasn't sure what came over him to buy Moses. He figured it was just some peace of mind that Moses seemed to have carried within him that only he could see. 'I wish he was lighter though, this isn't really easy going across the sand like this.' He thought as he reached the last hill of sand that lied in the path of a giant, sandy colored castle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that evening…<strong>_

Moses had awoken to the sound of running water and when he opened his eyes all the way, he noticed that he was in a very large bath tub and that he was surrounded by naked women who were scrubbing him clean until he woke up. He stared at the women in shock and disbelief. Where was he and how on earth had he gotten there? And where had Ramses gone off to?

"Be still young master, you must be tired from the sun. Master Ramses carried you here, do you not remember?" A woman with long, black, straight hair and light brown eyes, asked him.

Moses was still a bit raspy at the throat and the woman could tell right away that he was thirsty. She got a jug of water from the faucet and offered Moses the water. He smiled kindly at the woman and took it without complaint. He swallowed at least half of the small jug. "Thank you." Moses rested easily against the back of the tub while the woman led the other women outside of the tub and out into the hall after getting their robes on again.

If Ramses was there then that meant the man was either part of a royal family or just a man who worked here. As Moses looked around at the room, he saw that everything shone like gold. Was it real? If it was it was probably worth a lot of money if smashed to pieces.

A knock came to the door and Moses tried to hide himself in the bath. He wasn't afraid of anyone he just didn't want to be exposed so soon to someone he didn't know anything about. "I trust you found Delilah pleasant?" It was Ramses who looked well dressed then he had seen him before they came to this place.

"She never mentioned her name, I should thank her later." Moses explained with a smile and tried to keep Ramses' eyes on his own that way the man wouldn't try anything funny with him.

"I am truly sorry if this surprises you in any way, Moses. But I couldn't tell you I was the king when you were passed out like that." Ramses smiled gently and hovered over Moses, leaning against the tub.

"Stop staring at me. You said I was free, didn't you?" Moses nudged his way across the water to get a few inches away from Ramses.

"Why should I? I'm the king. And you're not really free unless I announce it. So until then, you're mine." Ramses, without warning, waded into the water next to Moses with his clothes on and smiled devilishly at the man.

Ramses trapped Moses in between the wall of the tub and himself and caught the young man in a small corner. Ramses began taking off his royal clothing and tossed it all aside onto the marble floor. He pulled Moses closer to his body and crouched at Moses' eye level. Moses didn't know what to think of first but he knew that if he didn't comply, he knew what lied waiting for him, it always was.

Moses shut his eyes and drew closer to Ramses' face. The young man could feel Ramses' heart racing and heat began to rush to his forehead. As bad as it seemed to anyone who may be spying on them, Ramses was gentle with him and he felt safe with him. If this feeling could go on forever, Moses was promising himself that if the feeling was real; he'd surrender to this wonderful emotion. But Ramses was a king of this entire palace what would he want with a mere slave?

"I respect my king's wishes. But I'm just a slave. You can't possibly need anything from me. I can't birth your children." Moses didn't think he would feel this much for a king; especially thinking of bearing the man's children.

"You make everything seem like I need it. If I wanted children, I'd have taken on a concubine. But I'll only have one…true love. Wish you wouldn't make me say it again. You're _free."_

There was that word again. Moses sighed aloud and slowly smiled. He knew what he wanted and he got it.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I would have ended it with Ramses waking up and seeing Moses but I didn't want to make you guys wait. :D**


End file.
